


FMA OC one shots

by Alfredohatespasta



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfredohatespasta/pseuds/Alfredohatespasta
Summary: Friend is writing a fanfic, I have a character involved in it, now I have one shots that aren’t very long because I can’t write long for shit.I’m talking like... 500 words a chapter.Prepare for disappointment
Relationships: Roy Mustang/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Christmas Decorating

While Roy worked on paperwork that was due soon, Dawn hummed as she walked quickly around the office, her hat bouncing as the continued placing small Christmas decorations out of an equally small box around Roy’s office. She placed a small, fake tree on Roy’s desk next to some papers he had finished.

Roy glanced at the new distraction on his desk as he tried to continue his work.  
“Dawn, what are you doing?” He asked, laughing slightly.  
She continued her humming as she set a few mini ornaments on the tree, “What does it look like I’m doing? Christmas is coming up and you never do anything for your office so I’m decorating!”  
“My office is fine the way it is.” He defended, placing another finished paper in the pile by the tree.  
“No it’s not. It’s so depressing here sometimes! I know Ava will get a kick out of it when she comes by.”  
“This isn’t Ava’s office, you know.”  
“It might as well be with how often she’s here.” She joked, placing a frame in front of the tree.  
Setting the almost empty box down, Dawn grabbed the last thing from inside and placed it on Roy.  
“Now we match!” She smiled.  
Roy touched his head. She had placed a Santa hat on him, identical to the one she had on.  
He chuckled, taking it off.  
“Hey! Why’d you take it off!” She pouted.  
“I have work to finish and it’s kinda distracting.”  
“That’s fair, I guess…” Dawn crossed her arms.

Ava knocked on the door, greeting the two before pausing to stare at what Dawn had done.  
“Wow. Auntie Dawn decorated Uncle Roy’s office!”  
“Ava, what did I say about calling me that?” Dawn placed her hands on her hips.  
“Doesn’t matter right now! Look at this place! You even threw in the elf on a shelf Ed made!” Ava pointed to an elf on a shelf that had a striking resemblance to the short alchemist.  
“I had the one Alphonse made but I wanted to keep that one for myself…”  
“God, I get it! He’s your favorite. Forget about little old me. I’m nothing but a disappointment.” Ava joked, placing her hand on her forehead in a dramatic fashion.  
“Oh, sweetheart you know it’s not like that!” Dawn ran over and gave Ava a hug, the both of them laughing. “I love you so much!!”  
“You never loved me!” Ava choked out through laughter.  
Roy stared at them for a moment, taking in the scene before remembering the extensive list of things he needed to do. He sighed quietly before speaking up.

“Major Jones, didn’t you say you were going to meet the Elrics for lunch today?”  
“Oh crap, you’re right! I’ll get out of your hair now, Roy.” Dawn and Ava walked toward the door, “my decorations better stay up all the way to Christmas!”  
“Sorry Dawn was such a distraction, Uncle. I know she’s very pretty.” Ava quipped, leaving his office before she could hear him respond.  
“Avaaaa.” Roy called out.  
“Bye!!” Ava called out and closed the door behind her.

After they left, Roy sighed deeply, groaning.

After finishing another small stack of papers, Roy took a look at what Dawn had done to his office. She had placed tinsel and bells on his shelves, a wreath above the door, and a very creepy, ed-looking elf on a shelf. Red stockings were placed on the wall, each with the name of Roy’s crew on it, including Black Hayate, Ava, Dawn and Hughes in a different colors.  
Finally, at his desk, Dawn had placed the small tree, decorated with small glass ornaments and a small metal star, with a wooden picture frame in front of it. He hadn’t seen her set it down.  
He picked up the frame and stared at the picture. It was a picture of him, Ava and Hughes the last Christmas they went and a small note outside of the frame from Dawn saying “Please go to the Hughes house this year. Gracia and Elicia would love to see you.”  
He smiled sadly and put the frame down.

She always seems to try so hard to make him feel better.


	2. Goodbye to a World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava has a bad dream.

Dawn coughed wetly, the blood on her shirt quickly spreading and soaking the usually pristine white fabric.   
“Dawn! Please, hold on! Ed and Al went to get Mei and Yue to heal you. Just hold on okay?” Ava cried, putting pressure on Dawn’s abdomen. Dawn breathed in sharply.  
“Thank you.” Dawn managed, putting her hand over Ava’s.  
“For what? Getting us into this mess?” 

I’ll say goodbye soon

“For being such a great kid. Make sure those boys get their bodies back okay?”   
“Stop talking like you’re dying! You’re gonna be fine and were gonna make fun of Roy and make pie for Alphonse and you and Roy will get married and- and- “Ava’s eyes watered, her voice cracking. She can’t lose someone else. Not again, especially not Dawn.  
“Ava, sweetheart, please,” Dawn placed a hand on Ava’s cheek, forcing the girl to look at her. Her hand wasn’t as warm as Ava was used to. “I love you, okay? I love you a lot. Like you were my own child.”

Though it’s the end of the world

“I shouldn’t have made us come here; I knew this was a bad idea! Fuck fuck fuck!” Ava choked out in between her sobs.  
“Don’t blame yourself, now.” Dawn smiled, her breathing becoming shallow.  
"Where the fuck is Silk when you need her?!" Ava mentally kicks herself for not paying attention to the chimera’s lesson.  
“Tell everyone I loved them a lot too, okay? You’ve all grown up to be such wonderful people.” She paused, tears welling up in her eyes, “I just wish you got to be children first.”  
“Please don’t go, Dawn, I still need you! Please!” Ava pleaded, her vision completely clouded by the tears in her eyes, “How am I supposed to do anything without you?”

And if its true

"I will surround you and give life to a world,” she takes a long breath, “that's our own.”  
Dawn musters up the last of her strength to remove one of her bracelets and places it on Ava’s now blood-soaked hands and stops moving.  
“Dawn, hey… come on, wake up,” she shook her shoulder, “Dawn, please, this isn’t funny.” Ava checked for a pulse, something she did manage to learn from Silk.  
Nothing.  
Ava hugged her lifeless body tightly as she cried her heart out.  
Ed and Al finally arrived with help about ten minutes later. Ava screamed, her voice becoming hoarse as she ranted that it’s their fault she’s gone. Mei and Yue began sobbing, holding each other for comfort. Alphonse was frozen in place while Edward tried to comfort Ava. He wrapped his arms around her as they fell to the floor and cried, her throat and chest burning as she wailed.   
\--  
Ava gasped loudly, shooting up from her bed.  
She hurriedly looked around, noticing she was in a bed and not in the field like she thought.  
Her throat and chest burned, her stumps ached worse than usual, and her face was wet.  
Ava gripped her chest and curled up in a ball, sobbing loudly.


	4. Pokemon AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava finds a picture in Dawn's bag

While Ava was rummaging through Dawn’s bag for a potion for herself and Alphonse, she came across a picture of two children and their pokemon, with a smaller person in the background.   
“Hey, Dawn!” she called, standing up from her crouched position, “I was getting a potion for Al and I and I found this picture. Who are the people in it?”  
“Oh wow! I can’t believe I still have this picture!” Dawn exclaimed, taking the photo from her hand. She turns the picture back to Ava, “this is Roy and I in… Nimbasa city? Roy!” Dawn calls as they walk back to the group surrounding the campfire.  
“Yeah?” he responds, turning away from his Ninetales who he was feeding.  
“Look what Ava found!” she hands him the photo, sitting beside him, leaning against him.  
He laughs. “I remember this! You were still mad at me for beating you in a battle like half an hour before.” He says, handing the photo to Yue, who was sitting next to him. The rest of the group sat down as the picture was passed around.  
“You can tell its Roy cause he’s wearing that stupid jacket. In the heat. Nothing has changed.”  
“Oh, but when we got to Icirrus it was “Ah its so cold!” coming from miss booty shorts and tank top, huh?”  
“Oh, shut it, you loved my shorts.” She giggled.  
“Eeeew.” The kids groaned.  
“Nate and Maes always teased us about how we fought like an old married couple. If it weren’t for them I don’t think I would have my beautiful wife.” He said, kissing Dawn sweetly.  
More groans of disgust from the group filled the air with exception of Alphonse telling them to knock it off.  
“Wait, Nate?” Ava asked, giving her Plusle another snack from her bag. “Nate Hughes?”  
“Yeah! Nate and Maes Hughes.”  
“Nate is my dad!” Ava cheerfully comments, “He mentioned going on an adventure with a few people, but I couldn’t remember their names. I can’t believe it was you guys!”  
“So, does that mean Ava’s dad helped you guys take down Team plasma the first time?” Yue asked, feeding her Pokemon treats Ava had given her a few hours earlier.  
“Yeah. And Maes.” Dawn looked at Roy as she took his hand. “He was a wonderful person. I think you guys would’ve liked him.”  
Ed passed the picture to Ava, who it ended up staying with.  
“He mentioned him once or twice, but he always looked so sad.” Ava said, grabbing a Fresh Water from her bag and taking a swig. “Do you have any idea why?”  
“I’d… uh… prefer not to discuss it right now if that’s okay with you guys.” Dawn squeezed Roy’s hand, he almost looked like he was going to cry.  
“Of course, don’t worry about it.” Ava, staring at the now distraught Roy began fidgeting. Just before she could apologize for pushing it, she was interrupted by Dawn.  
“Do you want to hear about the times I beat Roy in battle?” Dawn grinned.  
Sounds of agreement came from the group.  
“You only ever won cause you had your Sammurott on your team.” Roy starts.   
“Sammy is a great Pokemon and you’re only mad cause he was strong enough to wipe your team even without the type advantage!”  
"You still abused the type advantage!"  
"Not that time!"  
As Dawn continued her story, with many interruptions from Roy, Ava kept glancing down at the picture in her hands.  
Just what happened to him?


End file.
